Deux contre tous
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Alors pourquoi chercher compliqué quand une histoire peut être si simple et si belle ? Mais voilà, lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que tous les regards tombent sur ce couple étonnant, quand les rumeurs se propagent et que cette histoire simple devient l'histoire de tous, amplifiée, déformée (...) Quand la pression sociale est trop forte... (Oikawa/Iwaizumi - Happy end)


**Deux contre tous**

 _Les paroles au début du texte son issu de la chanson "Envoyez de l'amour" de la comédie musicale La Belle et la Bête._

* * *

Un réveil qui sonne annonçant six heures du matin. Une main frappant dessus sans la moindre douceur et un soupir, un long soupir traduisant un manque de motivation certain, une lassitude si profonde qu'elle est perceptible dans la manière dont son corps se lève et peu à peu s'étire.

Lentement, il met un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de descendre manger sans parler à personne. Il n'aime pas parler le matin et encore moins depuis _ça_. Sa mère semble lui dire quelque chose mais il ne l'écoute déjà plus, prend son sac et décide d'aller prendre l'air. La brise du matin lui fouette le visage et le réveille davantage. Il n'y a que cela qui fonctionne et lui fait du bien, l'aidant peu à peu à émerger.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de le rattraper ?

 _J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent, j'ai pas peur des clochers d'église,_

 _Et pourtant aujourd'hui, j'atteins le non retour, envoyez de l'amour_

Il se revoyait encore, ces paroles si dures prononcées dans la moindre émotion. Et ce regard, cette colère dans ses yeux, ses prunelles qui le fusillaient. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi pour sauver les apparences ? Maintenant il en payait les conséquences… Et quelles conséquences.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la route, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Une voiture klaxonna pour le faire bouger. Le son le fit sursauter et doucement, il se remit sur le trottoir. Après tout, ce serait si facile de régler le problème ainsi…

Lui qui se croyait si fort, qui pensait résister à la pression sociale, s'était laissé aller à la suivre.

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

Deux corps qui s'enlacent tendrement dans un vestiaire vide, un baiser échangé avec ardeur et des mains qui avidement se glissent sous le haut de l'autre afin d'être plus proches, toujours plus proches. Auparavant, jamais ils ne s'étaient posés de questions sur leurs actes ils étaient bien voilà tout. Alors pourquoi chercher compliqué quand une histoire peut être si simple et si belle ?

Mais voilà, lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que tous les regards tombent sur ce couple étonnant, quand les rumeurs se propagent et que cette histoire simple devient l'histoire de tous, amplifiée, déformée, métamorphosée en une sorte de mensonge où deux hommes s'aimant tendrement deviennent deux pervers dont il faut se méfier.

L'histoire étant venue jusqu'aux oreilles du proviseur, celui-ci les fait venir dans son bureau, séparément. Leurs parents sont là. Quelle humiliation de devoir affronter le regard accusateur de ses propres parents. De se dire que ce que l'on fait est mal alors que jusqu'à présent, on ne s'est même pas posé la question.

« _Oikawa kun_ , tu te rends bien compte que cela ne peut pas durer ? Tu es en train de jeter l'opprobre sur toute notre famille… Te rends-tu compte ? A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu ailles au club de Volley. De toute façon, tu es en Terminale, il n'y a plus rien qui t'y retient. »

La voix de son père. Le couperet tombe. Oikawa sourit. Il sourit toujours, même quand cela ne va pas et accepte la sanction de ses parents. Le championnat est perdu de toute façon, il n'a plus de raison d'y aller, c'est vrai…sauf peut-être cette passion qui lui dévore l'âme et cet homme qu'il ne peut plus oublier…

« Et à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir avec ce…avec ce garçon, tu m'entends ? Trouve-toi une copine. Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras, tu es beau garçon. Ne va pas gâcher tes chances aussi facilement ! C'était une horrible erreur de jeunesse, tu ne recommenceras plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses poings se serrent mais il hoche la tête, s'incline bien bas et sort de la pièce une fois qu'on le lui a autorisé. Dans le couloir, une larme coule le long de sa joue. Il l'essuie rapidement et retourne en classe, son masque à nouveau sur son visage. Oikawa le garçon souriant est là lorsqu'il arrive en cours et croise son ami. Tout va bien puisque ses parents ont dit que tout allait bien. Au fond de lui, c'est le désarroi le plus total. Il fait tout pour se contrôler mais dès l'après-midi terminé, il rentre chez lui et s'enferme dans sa chambre où son corps a enfin le droit de se laisser aller. Et les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler.

Quelques jours après, son ami a le droit au même type de rendez-vous. Il cherche à lui parler mais Oikawa fait comme s'il n'existait plus, il a décidé de suivre cette pression sociale qui le dévore. Mais voilà, Iwaizumi ne voit pas les choses ainsi et essaie de l'attraper sur le chemin du retour. Violemment, il le plaque contre un mur et ces mots, ces mots qui le font tant souffrir, qui aurait dû lui faire tant de bien pourtant, passent ses lèvres :

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de te détourner de moi, de te détourner de _nous_ … Je… Je t'aime Oikawa kun… tu ne peux pas nous faire ça… »

Iwaizumi pleure son visage est baigné de larmes amères qui le rongent. Le passeur aurait tant voulu être là, aurait tant voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien. Pourtant, les mots qu'ils prononcent ne vont pas en ce sens et brisent toute chance d'amélioration :

« C'était une simple erreur de jeunesse. Je ne ressens rien pour toi Iwaizumi. On s'est bien amusé, mais le jeu est terminé. Tu sais bien que c'était malsain ce que l'on faisait tout de même. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé…»

Comment dire des mots que l'on ne pense pas avec autant de sincérité ? Comment conserver un masque aussi difficile à porter alors que son propre cœur est en train de se briser en mille morceaux ?

Il voit son visage se décomposer et voudrait tant le prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de briser sa vie…

« Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir… A…. »

Mais Oikawa n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase une douleur fulgurante le prend au visage. Iwaizumi, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils connaissent, vient de le frapper. Pourtant…Pourtant il ne dit rien et laisse son ami partir en courant. Doucement, il se met à rire, et à ce rire se mêlent ses propres larmes. Il pleut dehors, l'eau de pluie se mêle à sa douleur. Il ne pensait pas qu'une rupture faisait aussi mal. Il était déjà sorti avec beaucoup de filles qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Mais quand on décide de rompre alors que l'on est amoureux et que cette passion est si violente qu'elle nous dévore de l'intérieur, alors c'est tout un monde qui s'écroule.

Tout son monde. Le monde qu'ils s'étaient construits ensemble.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que cet événement s'est déroulé. Ils n'ont plus aucun contact. Iwaizumi a bien essayé de lui envoyer un mail pour s'excuser mais Oikawa n'a pas répondu. Il a même supprimé de ses contacts. Il se souvient avoir pleuré le soir où il l'a fait. Lui qui se croyait si fort et qui pensait être un navire résistant au cœur de la tempête, il se rend bien compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'a aucune volonté vis-à-vis de la société.

Il s'est assis dans le grand parc de sa ville, devant un étang. Il est seul à cette heure-ci. Qui viendrait dans un parc un dimanche matin à sept heures de toute façon ? Il regarde l'eau et ne dit rien, se laissant bercer par le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Son visage est mélancolique le masque est enfin tombé.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il sent son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Lentement, il le tire de sa poche et voit le message d'un de ses anciens amis du club de volley, Watari.

« Hôpital de la ville. Iwaizumi a essayé de se suicider. Tu ne peux pas être bête à ce point et décider de rester à ne rien faire. »

Le portable lui tombe des mains, une larme, une seconde, une dernière. Sans même réfléchir, il part déjà en courant vers l'hôpital pour le voir. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi bête et risquer la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait pour demeurer dans les standards que la société voulait lui imposer ?

 _Quelques jours plus tôt (Iwaizumi)_

On est venu le chercher en classe le lendemain, comme ça a été le cas avec Oikawa. Depuis la veille, ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole. Les rumeurs vont bon train et il a compris que le proviseur a mené l'entretien avec les parents du jeune homme.

Il sait donc à quoi s'attendre et ne tremble pas. Il n'a pas peur de ses sentiments. Il faut les assumer ? Et bien soit, il les assumera. C'est assez confiant qu'il rentre dans le bureau du proviseur et s'incline respectueusement devant lui.

La pression sociale. Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours cru qu'il pourrait passer outre, que cela ne concerne que les autres mais pas lui car il est fort, car ils sont deux. Mais quand peu à peu, on comprend, dans les paroles des autres, que l'on n'est plus deux et que l'on est tout seul…

« Oikawa san a donc quitté le club de volley ball pour se consacrer à ses études supérieures et il a promis de ne plus jamais avoir de lien avec vous. Il faut prendre les mêmes résolutions Iwaizumi san. »

Ces paroles prononcées sans la moindre compassion, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sanction tout à fait banale alors qu'il est en train de détruire un couple. Mais est-on un couple quand on est considéré comme un monstre car on aime quelqu'un du même sexe que soi ?

Ses poings se serrent, malgré lui, il s'est levé de sa chaise qui a basculé dans un grand fracas au sol.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous ne pouvez pas interférer là-dedans ! C'est ma vie, ma vie intime, elle ne concerne que moi ! »

Le proviseur s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais déjà son père l'a giflé pour le faire taire. Un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce, personne n'ose dire un mot. Sa joue est rouge par la honte provoquée par ce coup et par la violence du geste.

« Assieds-toi… »

Jamais il n'a entendu une telle déception et une telle honte dans la voix de son père il s'exécute, le cœur prêt à exploser.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'interdis formellement de lui adresser la parole. Avec ta mère, nous avons déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires afin que tu sois suivi par un psychiatre qui te remettra sur le droit chemin… »

Le droit chemin… Ne plus être ce qu'il est, devenir un autre et abandonner les sentiments qu'il peut avoir pour Oikawa. Il garde la tête baissée, les poings serrés et il encaisse les coups sans dire un mot craignant une réaction encore plus violente de son père.

« Tu es la honte de notre famille Hajime… Te rends-tu compte de tout le mal que tu nous fais ? Tu n'es pas _normal_ … Mais rassure-toi, nous allons tout faire pour que tu changes et que tu redeviennes toi-même… »

On le laisse sortir de la pièce. Il devrait retourner en cours. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne parvient pas à calmer les tremblements qui l'ont pris dans les mains. Ses pas le mènent malgré lui jusqu'au toit où il s'assied. « Que tu redeviennes toi-même… ». Mais justement, c'est avec Oikawa qu'il est lui-même, c'est quand il sent ses bras puissants l'enserrer qu'il sait qu'il est bien et que tout ira pour le mieux.

Les cours se terminent, il suit le passeur dans la rue, de loin et finit par le plaquer contre un mur dans une ruelle. Jamais il n'a été violent avec lui, jamais, mais cette douleur est telle qu'il n'est plus capable d'agir avec douceur comme autrefois.

Et les paroles d'Oikawa ne vont malheureusement pas dans son sens. « Jeu », « je ne ressens _rien_ pour toi », « malsain »… Comment peut-il lui dire cela alors qu'il lui a offert son cœur, alors qu'il vient de prononcer ces mots qui avaient tant de mal à venir autrefois ?

La terre s'écroule sous ses pieds malgré lui, il le frappe au visage et s'en va en courant. Dehors, il pleut. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlent à ses larmes. Il ne rentre pas tout de suite pourtant, il reste longtemps sous la petite averse qui devient alors une véritable tempête suivant les mouvements de son cœur.

Il n'a jamais eu aussi mal. Il veut que la douleur s'arrête mais n'ose pas faire ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle cesse réellement. Iwaizumi rentre alors chez lui et s'enferme dans sa chambre de laquelle il ne sort pas de la soirée, refusant de se nourrir et de parler à qui que ce soit.

Dans la nuit, il a envoyé un message à Oikawa, mais il n'a reçu aucune réponse. Son ami a donc fait son choix et a décidé de suivre la pression sociale.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. On lui a fait changer de classe et les rumeurs continuent. Au lycée, il n'adresse la parole à personne ses yeux sont cernés, son visage pâle, tout le monde voit qu'il ne va pas bien mais personne ne fait rien. Ceux de l'équipe de volley ont bien essayé d'engager une discussion mais il refuse tout contact avec eux.

Depuis l'entretien, il est sous traitement, il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est, tout tourne constamment autour de lui, il est comme dans un grand tunnel. Il voit la lumière au bout mais à chaque pas qu'il fait un pas, il a l'impression qu'elle recule encore et qu'il n'y aura jamais accès. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Tous les soirs, comme ce soir, il s'enferme dans sa chambre et met de la musique pour oublier. Depuis deux jours, il cache les médicaments qu'on lui a prescrits. Il aurait aimé se battre pour celui qu'il aime, il aurait été prêt à le faire s'il avait su qu'Oikawa serait à ses côtés. Mais voilà, il n'est plus là pour le soutenir, il a cédé à ses parents pour paraître _normal_ , comme tout le monde, pour _rester sur le droit chemin_ et ne pas être _malsain_.

Une dose le matin et une dose le soir a dit le médecin. Il s'allonge dans son lit après avoir avalé l'intégralité de la boîte et ferme les yeux. Lentement, il se sent glisser, le bout du tunnel ne semble plus aussi lointain, il a même l'impression qu'il pourra le rejoindre plus vite que prévu et qu'enfin, il sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut…

« La chambre d'Hajime Iwaizumi s'il vous plait… Je vous en prie. »

Les larmes brillent au coin de ses yeux, il prie le ciel pour qu'il aille bien. Comment a-t-il osé le laisser ainsi seul? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher d'être égoïste et d'avoir constamment peur du regard des autres ? Comment –a-t-il pu lui faire quelque chose de pareil ?

« Chambre 33 mais… »

Il ne la laisse pas finir et se dirige en courant vers le lieu indiqué. Devant la chambre, il y a toute l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Josai ainsi que ses parents. Immédiatement, l'ambiance change quand il arrive. Le recueillement du début laisse place à la colère. Le père Iwa-chan s'approche pour essayer de le frapper mais toute l'équipe s'interpose.

« Monsieur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois…c'est de votre faute si votre fils a tenté de se suicider alors…laissez-le au moins voir celui qu'il aime ».

C'est bien la première fois que Oikawa voit Kindachi le défendre, surtout sur un sujet comme celui-là. Il ne dit rien et entre dans la chambre. Les rideaux ont été tirés, une faible lueur passe sur le visage du jeune homme sous assistance respiratoire. Il est perfusé. Ce triste spectacle lui fend le cœur et déjà, les larmes inondent son visage.

Hésitant, il finit par s'approcher et s'assied sur une chaise avant de prendre sa main. Comment a-t-il pu laisser les choses dégénérer ainsi ? Pourquoi est-il aussi faible ?

« Pardonne-moi… je ne suis qu'un crétin… J'aurai dû tenir tête à mes parents je… toi seul parvenait à voir derrière le masque mais… j'ai voulu que ce masque devienne une réalité… je n'ai pas su entendre ta détresse… et… la seule fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je t'ai repoussé… Je t'aime… Je t'aime Iwa chan… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, ne nous abandonne pas… »

Il serre doucement sa main, il n'arrive pas à regarder son visage car cela fait trop mal, car il ne veut pas garder ce souvenir de lui si jamais il venait à disparaître, car il ne peut pas accepter que celui qu'il aime soit entre la vie et la mort par sa faute.

« Depuis le début, nous ne nous sommes pas posés de questions. Nous… nous étions faits pour être ensemble, nos dates de naissances ne forment qu'une seule et même personne tout comme nos noms. Soyons ce que nos deux noms réunis disent de nous… Soyons obstinés et montrons, oui montrons, aux autres que nous n'avons pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur des autres quand je vois combien j'ai peur pour toi… Réveille-toi… »

La porte était restée entrouverte. Tout le couloir a assisté à ce spectacle déchirant et, bien que le père qu'Iwaizumi accorde énormément de place aux conventions sociales, il n'a pas essayé de les séparer. Pas cette fois. Il les a laissés seul il est reparti avec l'équipe de volley.

Oikawa ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, à ses côtés. La fatigue l'a fait s'endormir. Mais un mouvement, presque imperceptible, lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

« Cr… Crétin… »

Doucement, il lève son visage, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux Iwa chan » murmura-t-il en posant tendrement sa main sur sa joue avant de la caresser. « Je serais crétin jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si tu le souhaites… »

Un sourire nait doucement sur les lèvres du pointu.

« Ne m'abandonne plus jamais… »

Oikawa se lève alors, retire ses chaussures et s'allonge dans le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Avec des gestes délicats, il caresse ses cheveux et ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il sait qu'il est bien avec lui et que jamais, plus jamais, il ne le laissera partir.

« On se battra contre le monde entier s'il le faut. Deux contre le monde entier, c'est faisable. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
